iWon't Forget
by waterprincess615
Summary: Sam's mom is gone and she's feeling completely lost. And what happens when someone completely unexpected shows up? Can her friends help her before it's too late? Seddie! I don't own iCarly or its characters. Rated M for sexual violence & mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Car Ride

Spencer was shaking Carly. "Carly, wake up!"

"Ugh, just five more minutes."

"Carly, it's not time for school. Wake up."

Carly rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock. "Spencer, it 3 a.m., why in the world...?"

Spencer cut her off. "It's Sam."

Carly bolted upright. "What happened? Is Sam okay? Is she hurt?"

"Sam's fine. Just get your coat and shoes on an I'll explain on the way."

Carly jumped out of bed. She took a sweater off the back of her desk chair and threw it on over her pajama tank top. Spencer handed her coat and shoes. She slipped them on and followed him down stairs. They hurried to the parking lot and got in the car.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"There was an incident with Mrs. Puckett's boyfriend." Spencer seemed thankful to be driving so he didn't have to look at Carly's face as he said this. "He came to the house drunk. She told him to leave. He started screaming at her. Sam must have heard the noise and came in the room to see what was going on." Spencer cleared his throat a bit. "He hit Sam. Her mom tried to stop him and...and he shot her. Then he shot himself."

"Is her mom okay?" Carly asked meekly, already knowing the answer.

Spencer shook his head sadly.

Carly sat in silence for a few moments trying to take in what she heard. "What about Sam?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't give me all the details on the phone. They just asked if I could come and get her because I was the only one they could contact."

Carly turned to stare out the window. They both remained silent the rest of the ride. The only sound came from the rain pelting the outside of the car.


	2. Chapter 2: A Lifeless Sam

Spencer was unable to get up close to the house because the street was filled with police cars and ambulances. Carly spotted Sam sitting on the back bumper of an ambulance and bolted from the car before Spencer even had it in park. Spencer look after Carly as a cop approached him.

"Are you Spencer Shay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"This is Carmen Haddock. She's a social worker for child services. She would like a word with you."

"Uh, sure."

"Right this way, Mr. Shay."

Carly ran over to Sam and flung her arms around her. Sam remained lifeless in her grasp.

"Sam, Sam, I'm so sorry." Sam remained motionless. Carly sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. She squeezed her hand.

A few minutes later Spencer returned with Mrs. Haddock. Spencer was carrying Sam's backpack. Mrs. Haddock bent down to look into Sam's face. "Sam, honey. I've talked to Spencer and you're going to go stay with him and Carly for awhile. Is that okay?"

Sam made no effort to change her expression. She remained lifeless.

"I packed some stuff from your room, sweetie, but if there's anything else you need, just tell Spencer and he'll get it for you, okay?"

Mrs. Haddock handed Spencer a card. "Here's my home number. Call me if there are any problems. Otherwise, I'll be in touch."

"Ok, thanks," Spencer said. Mrs. Haddock patted Sam on the shoulder as she walked away. Carly turned to Sam. "C'mon, Sam. You're gonna come with us."

Sam stood up and allowed Carly to lead her back to Spencer's car. She crawled into the backseat and Carly crawled in next to her. Carly leaned across her and buckled Sam's seatbelt before buckling her own. She took Sam's hand again.

The three of them were silent all the way back to Bushwell Plaza. Spencer periodically glanced at the two of them in his rearview mirror only to be met with worried glances from Carly.

Sam followed them into the apartment. Carly took off her coat and shoes and then bent down to help Sam take hers off.

"Sam, are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want anything?" Carly asked. Sam remained as unresponsive as ever.

Spencer pulled Carly aside. "Listen. Mrs. Haddock told me that Sam would probably be out of it for awhile."

"What should we do?"

"Just keep talking to her. But for now, you probably should just take her upstairs to bed."

"Right. Of course." She took Sam's backpack from Spencer and walked back to Sam who still hadn't moved. "C'mon Sam." She took Sam's hand and gently pulled her upstairs.

Spencer watched them go and added, "Come get me if you need anything." Carly turned back to him with another worried glance and nodded.

Carly led Sam to her bedroom and turned on the light. Sam winced at the brightness.

"Oh, sorry." Carly flipped the light off again and felt her way to her desk lamp instead. "That better?" she asked turning on the lamp.

Sam walked into the room and looked around as if she as in a foreign land and was trying to take in her surroundings.

"Sam, do you want to change out of those clothes?" Sam's sleeve and collar were both stained with dried blood. She stared down at her arm.

"Here, Sam. Let me help." Carly had pulled a new shirt from Sam's pack and helped her into it. "Why don't you lie down, Sam?"

Sam ignored her and turned back toward the door. "I have to pee," she stated and walked out. Carly remained still, not sure if she should follow or not.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears in the Bathroom

Sam walked the hall to the bathroom. She went in and flipped the light switch. Once again she winced at the brightness. Her eyes adjusted and she sat down to pee. She got up to wash her hands and stared at herself in the mirror. She had dried blood caked on her forehead. Her skin looked a grayish color.

Thoughts and images and sounds were rushing through her head, but it all seemed like a white blur. She thought about her mom. She thought how her mom would never again flush a toilet, or wash her hands, or look into a mirror, or do anything. A surge of anger and disgust washed over her and she dropped to her knees and vomited into the toilet. Emotions ran through her like a hot knife and she screamed out loud.

Carly emerged in a matter of seconds. She dropped down next to Sam and held her hair for her. Spencer must have heard the commotion from downstairs because he came running in a moment later. Sam stopped vomiting, but continued to scream into the toilet, unable to turn her emotions into words.

Spencer sat against the bathtub and pulled Sam onto his lap. Her screams turned into violent sobs. Carly stared helplessly at her friend while tears ran down her own cheeks.

Spencer rubbed Sam's back and spoke soothingly to her. It wasn't clear if Sam could even hear him over her wailing.

Hours had passed. Sam had cried herself to sleep in Spencer's arms. Carly had passed out on the bathroom floor shortly after. The sun had already risen. Spencer carefully stretched out his legs to regain the feeling in them. A few minutes later, he carefully stood up and carried Sam back to Carly' bedroom. She was limp in his arms like a rag doll. He laid her on the mattress and she curled her knees up to her chest. Spencer went back and carried Carly to the bedroom as well. He laid her next to Sam and tucked them in. He kissed their foreheads and left the room.

He crossed the hall to tell Freddie and Mrs. Benson what had happened. Freddie's first response was, "Is Sam okay?"

"Sam's okay physically. She'll need time to adjust though, to process. They're both asleep right now."

"If there's anything you need, Spencer, just let me know." Mrs. Benson clasped Spencer's hands in his own.

"Thanks, Marissa. I will."


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Escape

A few hours later, Carly awoke to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sam? Is everything alright? I mean, is there anything I can do?"

Sam stood up and left the room. Carly waited a few moments before following.

Sam stopped briefly at the bottom of the steps. Spencer had been watching the news story on television. He turned it off and looked toward Sam. Before he could say anything Sam bolted for the door. Carly and Spencer yelled after her.

Freddie heard the yelling and was out the door after Sam before Spencer and Carly could get their shoes on. Sam ran through the hall and down the steps. Freddie chased her through the parking lot. "Sam! Stop! Wait!"

Sam ran through the streets, dodging cars. It did not seem to matter to her that she was barefoot. Her anger only fueled her to run faster. She felt like she could run forever. Freddie chased her for miles and didn't catch up until she stopped dead cold on the sidewalk in front of her house.

The property was barricaded with police tape. Freddie ran up next to her, panting, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Sam?"

Sam didn't stop to listen to him. She ducked under the tape and ran into the house. Freddie followed calling after her. He stopped in the entryway. The door was lying flat, probably from where the police or whoever had kicked it down. "Sam, where did you go?" Freddie heard a door open above him and ran up the steps. "Sam?" He heard Sam's voice and walked down to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Freddie pushed the door open. Sam was standing in the middle of the room calling out to the open space. "Mom? Mom, where are you?"

Freddie walked to her side. "Sam?"

Sam ignored him. "Mom, are you home?"

"Sam..." There was a puddle of blood on the floor and more splattered on the walls. Sam called out again. "Mom, where are you?"

"Sam. Sam, she's not here. She's gone," Freddie said softly.

Sam turned to him and grabbed the chest of his shirt with both hands. "No! She's here. She wouldn't leave me!"

"Sam, she's gone. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't lie! Why would you say that? I hate you! She wouldn't leave me!" Sam pushed Freddie and ran out of the room. She ran down the steps calling to her mother. She ran through the house calling to her in every room before stopping in the middle of the living room. Freddie came up behind her.

"Mom?" she called again, more quietly this time. "Mommy?" She collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Mommy? Mommy, why did you leave me? Mommy, please!" Her last plea was drowned out by tears. She pulled her knees to her chest. "Mommy, please come back. Please!"

Freddie kneeled next to her. Her calls were whispers now. Her lip quivered as she sobbed. She looked up at Freddie as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Why? It's not fair! I want her back! Please! Please bring her back! I'll do anything. Please."

Freddie wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I wish I could bring her back. I'm so sorry."

She sobbed loudly as Freddie held her close. "I'm so scared. What will I do without her? I need her. Mom!"

"It's okay, Sam. You'll get through this. I promise you will. I promise." Freddie's eyes were streaming with tears now. He held her tightly. "I promise. It will be okay. I'm here for you."

Just then Spencer and Carly walked in. Carly rushed to Sam's side and kneeled beside her and Freddie. She touched Sam's back. "We're all here, Sam. Always."

Please comment about what you think so far! I'm not sure which way I want the story to go yet, but there will more chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed it thus far.


	5. Chapter 5: My Sister

Sorry it took so long to get these next two chapters to you. I had to rewrite them a few times because I wasn't happy with them. Hope you like them.

* * *

It seemed Sam had cried herself out because she spent the next few days emotionless. She walked the house like a zombie. Spencer and Mrs. Benson helped make the funeral arrangements. Mrs. Haddock had arranged to make Spencer Sam's sole guardian until she turned 18 as no one else from her family was responsible enough to care for a teenage girl. Melanie flew in and came to stay with Carly and Spencer as well.

Sam was not particularly talkative, but she was going out of her way to avoid Melanie. She refused to look at her or even to be in the same room with her. Melanie's response was to lock herself in the bathroom for hours at a time to cry.

Spencer and Carly had set up the spare bedroom for the twins to share, but Sam chose to remain in Carly's room for as long as Melanie was in town. Sam spent a lot of time alone. She refused to come downstairs to eat so Carly and Freddie had taken to bringing food upstairs to eat with her. Carly tried to use this time to convince Sam to try to talk to her sister, but Sam ignored her requests.

It was the morning of the funeral and Carly stood in the hall outside her bedroom speaking to Freddie. "Melanie is flying back to school tonight and Sam still hasn't even spoken to her."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Freddie asked.

"Go talk to her. I think she'll listen to you."

"Why would she listen to me? If she won't listen to you, she certainly won't listen to me."

"Please just try, Freddie. I don't know what else to do."

"Fine."

Freddie knocked and entered the bedroom. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. He sat next to her and cautiously put his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't resist it, he said, "Do you want to talk to me?"

Sam bit her lip. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone about why she wasn't looking at her sister. It would hurt to say it aloud, but she felt Freddie would understand better than Carly. Carly had been just a baby when her mother passed, but Freddie had gone through the death of his dad only about eight years before.

"I can't look at her face," she started.

Freddie stared at her, waiting for her to continue before he interjected.

"Her face. My face. I can't." She turned toward Freddie's face. He stared back into her eyes. There were tears there. "I can't look at her face without seeing her."

All at once Freddie understood. Sam and Melanie, apart from looking identical, looked just like their mother. Looking in Melanie's face was probably a painful reminder to Sam of what she had lost. It had to be much harder for Sam than Melanie since Sam was used to seeing her mom's face every day.

"I get it, Sam." Sam had gone back to staring at the floor but now she was looking into his face again. He had to turn away from her. He could feel her eyes burning into the side of his head.

"What?" she asked.

"I get it. I do. I went through the same thing after my dad died. After it happened, people would keep telling me how much I looked like him. They obviously thought it would make me feel better, but it only made me feel worse. I had to think about him every time I looked in the mirror. I felt like he was there staring back at me."

"What did you do?"

Freddie stood up and walked around the room. "Well, at first I made my mom cover up all the mirrors in the house. And I put away all the pictures of him." Sam looked down at the floor as if she was considering this option.

Freddie came and sat down beside her again. He lifted her chin up to look into her face. "But then, after awhile, I realized I couldn't remember what he looked like. I got so worried that I was forgetting him. I started crying and my mom told me to go look in the mirror and that I would remember again. So I ran to the bathroom and took the sheet off the mirror. I looked at my reflection and I realized it didn't make me sad to see my dad's face anymore. It made me happy to remember him. I mean, yeah, I'm still sad about him sometimes. But there were much happier memories to think about him. Things I don't want to ever forget."

Sam nodded.

"Besides Sam, she's your sister and she's leaving tonight. And she wants to talk to you, so even if you're not ready yet, maybe you could do it for her. You both need each other right now." Sam smiled meekly at him.

"I need to get dressed for the service," she said. Freddie smiled and left the room.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Funeral

Before the service, the funeral coordinator told Sam and Melanie they could have some time alone by their mother's casket before the other attendees came in. He opened the parlor door for them. They entered and he shut it behind them. Keeping their faces down, they approached the casket. It was a closed casket funeral due to the nature of her death, but Sam opened the lid. Melanie looked away, but Sam stared down into her mother's face. Melanie began to cry. Sam turned toward her and took her hand. Melanie looked into Sam's face. This was the first time their eyes had met since Melanie had arrived in town. Melanie could see Sam had tears in her eyes too.

Sam held firmly onto Melanie's hand. Melanie walked closer to the casket next to Sam. They looked down into the face of their mother, into a reflection of their own faces. Melanie squeezed Sam's hand. They stood beside each other, hand in hand, sobbing over top of their mother's body. Sam put her head on her sister's shoulder and Melanie wrapped her arm around her. A few minutes passed. The girls wiped their tears away and stared into each other's face.

"Bye, Mommy," Sam whispered.

"We'll miss you," Melanie added.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Melanie nodded. Together they closed the lid. They hugged each other and then walked hand in hand back to the door. As they stepped into the hallway, Carly caught sight of them holding hands. She and Freddie drew them into a group hug.

Melanie read a prayer aloud during the service and Sam stood silently by her side the entire time. After the burial, Spencer drove them all to the airport. Sam escorted Melanie as far as security would permit her to go without a boarding pass.

"Write to me," Melanie urged.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Sam joked.

"Well, at least shoot me a text every now and then."

"Yeah, I will. I'm actually going to miss you."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too."

They hugged and Melanie gave her boarding pass to the attendant. Sam waved to her sadly as she walked down the terminal. She walked back to the others. Carly and Freddie each put an arm around her and they left.

* * *

More chapters to come soon. Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Visitor

Carly and Freddie had returned to school the day after the funeral but Sam remained home with Spencer. She spent most of the day asleep or on the couch. Occasionally she would help Spencer with one of his sculptures. She was helping him put the finishing touches on his latest creation when there was a knock at the door. Spencer ran to open it.

There was a slender man in a suit with a briefcase. "Is this the residence of a Miss Samantha Puckett?"

Spencer turned from the door. Sam appeared beside him. "Yeah, I'm Sam."

"Hello, Sam. I'm Colin Graham. I work for the financial department at Phone My Ear. I'm her to discuss your mother's life insurance policy."

"Oh, come in." Spencer gestured the man into the apartment and led him to the kitchen table. Sam followed them.

Mr. Graham sat down and opened his briefcase. He pulled out a stack of papers and Sam sat down across from him, looking confused. Spencer got two sodas from the refrigerator.

"Can I offer you a beverage, Mr. Graham?"

"Oh. No, thank you." Spencer handed Sam a soda and sat down next to her.

"So you worked with my mom?" Sam asked opening her bottle.

"Yes. And first just let me say how sorry we all are for your loss."

"Um. Thanks," Sam replied.

"Yes. Well. You're mother's life insurance policy..."

Sam interrupted him. "My mother had life insurance?"

"Yes. Actually she had a very extensive policy. As you may know, your mother worked for Phone My Ear for 20 years. We encourage all our employees to take out life insurance policies with the company. Your mother opened a new policy when she joined the company for her and your father."

Sam went rigid at the sound of the word.

"She added you and your sister to the policy when you were born. Unfortunately, she did not update the policy again. Your father remains the primary beneficiary of the policy."

"My father abandoned us when I was three," Sam spat angrily.

Mr. Graham shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes. Well. That is why it took me so long to get to you."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Well, as it happens, I am aware of your situation. Usually in a situation where a beneficiary of the policy leaves the family, the policy owner removes the person from the policy. But your mother never did. I had to double check the precedings to be sure of the proper procedure. As it turns out, unless your father presents himself within the next two weeks, he loses his claim to the policy."

"I don't understand," Sam replied.

"We've unsuccessfully tried to contact your father," he continued. "Unless he surfaces in 14 days, you and Melanie become the primary beneficiaries of the policy. You get the money."

"How much money?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's see." He shuffled through some papers. "The policy she took out was for $250,000. It doubles automatically every ten years the policy holder is with the company. So, your mother's policy totals at $100,000."

Spencer spit his soda out all over Mr. Graham's face. "$100,000?"

Mr. Graham wiped his face. "That's correct. As long as Mr. Puckett does not appear, the money will be split evenly between Sam and Melanie." He turned back toward Sam. "Has your father tried to contact you?"

"No. I've never spoken to him. Ever."

"Ok, well then, you shall hear from me again soon then, Miss Puckett." He closed his briefcase and shook her hand.

Spencer walked him to the door and shook his hand before he left. Sam sat there stunned.

* * *

"Sure you don't want to come?" Carly asked.

She and Spencer were going out for Chinese and she was trying to convince Sam to leave the house. It had been a few weeks since the funeral. Sam had finally returned to school but there was definitely a change in her. She was not the misbehaving prankster she used to be. She sat in the back of the room and stared out the window all day. She wasn't doing any work, but her teachers appreciated her new quiet demeanor despite the cost it took for it to come about. After school she returned home and went directly to her room. Spencer, Carly, and Freddie were pretty much the only people she would even speak to.

"No. I'm good," Sam replied.

"Alright. See you later."

Spencer and Carly left and Sam plopped down on the couch. She checked the time on her phone and flipped on the T.V. She dropped her phone on the cushion next to her and settled in. A minute later there was a knock at the door. Sam turned the T.V. off and went to the door. She opened it to see a husky man wearing ratty jeans and a dirty white tshirt.

Sam gave him a disgusted look. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Well, ain't you a splittin' image," he replied.

"Look, dude, we don't want any." She started to close the door but he stopped it with his hand.

"What's the matter, Samantha? Don't you have a hug for your daddy?"

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Sunset

Sam's eyes widened. She tried to slam the door shut but he held it firm.

"What do you want?" she asked furiously.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your father?" he asked.

"Ha! Some father! Get out of here!"

He slapped her. She put her hand to her face. Her eyes widened in terror.

"I'm your father and you will treat me with respect." His voice softened. "Now, you want to make daddy ha, don't you?" He grabbed her by the neck and spun her around so he was breathing down on her. He pulled a knife from his back pocket and held it to her throat. "Don't you?" She whimpered in his grasp.

"Now, listen here, you little bitch. You do as exactly as I say and no one will get hurt. Understand?" She nodded. "Now I'm going to let you go and you're not going to scream, are you?" She shook her head. Her eyes were filled with fear. "Good girl."

He slipped the knife back into his pocket and pushed her out the door. He slammed it behind him and pushed her down the hall. He kept close behind her as he forced her to the parking lot and into the front seat of a beat up station wagon. He locked the doors and sped out of the parking lot.

Sam sat silently trembling. She tried to inch away from him without making any sudden movements. "I know you ain't thinking of jumping out the door of a moving car, girl. Even if you was to get out, where do you think you'd go? I'd find ya." With these last words he turned toward her with a menacing look. She did not want to look at him, but was too afraid to take her eyes off of him. He laughed loudly as he swerved in between cars and got on the highway.

"Where are you taking me?" she finally got up the courage to ask.

"Thought we'd have ourselves a little family reunion," he replied.

She began to cry. "Please let me go. I swear I won't tell. Please."

"God, girl. You are dumb as a brick. Just like your mother." He looked at her with a hungry expression. "Least you got her good looks. Ya sure did fill out nicely enough." He reached over and roughly grabbed her breasts.

She flew out from under his grasp and screamed. He pulled his hand away and laughed. "What's the matter, girl? Ain't you never had a boy touch ya before? Man, when I was your age I had already been with five girls. And I know I wasn't their first."

Sam stared out the window with tears rolling down her cheeks. It was beginning to get dark now. The traffic of the highway was diminishing. They passed a sign for a rest stop they were approaching and Sam saw her chance for an escape.

"Daddy?" She knew she'd have to be in his good graces to get him to listen to her.

"What is it, darlin?"

"Daddy, I really have to pee. Can we stop?"

He patted her head as she looked up into his face, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lip. "Sorry, darlin. Can't stop."

She continued. "Daddy, please. I really gotta go." She squirmed and clenched her thighs to show her desperation. "You don't want me to have an accident in your car, do you?"

"Baby girl, this ain't my car. And you can piss in your pants for all I care. We ain't stoppin'."

"What about you? Are you going to piss yourself when you have to go, too?"

"Well, apparently your mother never enlightened you about the differences between girls and boys. We got different parts." He reached behind her to the backseat and retrieved a bottle of beer. He downed it in one long gulp. Sam turned away as she heard him undo his zipper and piss into the bottle.

Sam returned to staring out the window. He rolled down his window and threw the bottle out onto the highway. She could see the sun setting on the horizon. She racked her brain for an escape route, but she knew everything she tried would be futile against his knife. She couldn't imagine what he might do to her should she escape and he were to catch up to her again.

It began to rain. Staring at the passing trees and listening to the raindrops fall was causing her eyelids to droop. Afraid of falling asleep in his presence, she initiated conversation.

"What do you want from me?"

"Want? I want what's rightfully mine. I want the money from your mother's company. It's in my name."

"Then why didn't you just take the money and leave? Why take me?"

"You really think those assholes are just gonna hand the money over? No. They need to see that I am gonna be a father to you and your sister again. And that's what I'm gonna do."

"Is that where were going? To Melanie?"

"Yeah. Geez, girl, you really are dumb. Wouldn't have been much of a family reunion without both my girls, would it?"

"No, please. Leave Melanie out of this. I'll go tell the company how you came back to reunite with us and that you deserve the money. And then you can take it and leave and I'll go back to Carly's and never tell anyone what happened. Please."

"And miss out on a road trip with my beautiful daughter? Don't you wanna go see your sister?"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He glanced from her to the road and back to her again. "Oh, I see. You just want to have daddy all to yourself, don't you?" He reached down and slid his hand along her inner thigh. She shuddered, but was too scared to move. "Maybe when we park the car for the night. Then you can have daddy for the whole night if ya want."

"No. No, please. I want to see Melanie. Please keep driving." She inched as far away from him as she could, but he just laughed at her attempts. "You're in a car, girl. Ain't gettin away."

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Empty Places

"Sam! We're home!" Carly called as she walked in the apartment.

"And we brought you Kung Pow chickeny goodness," Spencer called.

"Sam?" Carly yelled.

"Huh. Probably asleep again," Spencer replied.

Carly went upstairs and Spencer put the food in the fridge. Carly returned a minute later. "She's not up there."

"Did you check the studio?"

"Yeah. She's not here."

"Probably went to get a smoothie or something."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll call her."

Carly called her phone but it heard it ringing a moment later. She walked over and picked Sam's cell phone off the couch. "Sam never leaves without her phone," Carly said worriedly.

"Oh. She probably just went for a walk," Spencer said.

"Sam do unnecessary physical exercise?"

Spencer laughed. "She probably just wanted to clear her head."

"Maybe. I'm gonna text Freddie. Maybe they're together."

Freddie showed up a minute later. "I haven't seen her. That's not like her to not take her phone."

"Yeah, I'm worried," Carly answered.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure she's just out walking."

"Sam doing unnecessary physical exercise?" Freddie asked.

"That's what I said," Carly replied.

Freddie and Carly looked toward Spencer with worried glances.

"Ok. Well maybe she was watching T.V. and her phone fell out of her pocket. And then she ran to Pink Bunny and didn't realize that she didn't have it."

Carly still looked uncertain.

"Spencer's probably right," Freddie said.

"Yeah. She'll probably be back soon," Spencer added.

"I guess," Carly said.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson's voice echoed through the hall.

"I gotta go," Freddie said. "Call me when she gets back."

"Yeah. I will." Carly closed the door behind him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Spencer asked.

"No. I'm going upstairs to watch for Sam from the window."

"Alright. Really, I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons

They had driven for hours. The clock in the car didn't work, but Sam knew it must have been well after midnight. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep her eyes open. He didn't seem to be showing any signs of growing tired. She had tried again to get him to stop by complaining she was hungry, but he had dug a soda and a bag of stale pretzels from the backseat and threw them at her instead. She was hungry enough to eat them at the time, but now she wished she hadn't. The soda had gone straight through he and her bladder was bursting. She knew it'd be useless to ask him to pull over.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked instead.

"No. I drive trucks for a livin'. Don't get much sleep. One time I drove for 65 hours straight livin' off nothin but soda and coffee beans." He laughed.

Sam shifted nervously. "Girl, if you're tired, then sleep. I ain't stoppin ya."

"I'm not tired. Just makin' conversation." She tried to sound innocent and genuine with her words but her predicament was getting the better of her. She clenched her thighs and bit her lip. She tried to think about anything else other than the increasing pain in her stomach. Freddie was the first thought that came to mind. She wondered what he was doing right now. Were he and Carly wondering where she was or were they both fast asleep and uncaring? She hoped he was thinking about her. She concentrated on his name, wishing that if she could think hard enough she would penetrate his thoughts with her own. The shooting pain in her belly brought her back from the trance. She instinctively shot her hand down between her legs and pressed hard. The move didn't go unnoticed.

"Havin' a problem, darlin'?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine." She quickly removed her hand and tried not to fidget.

"Ya gotta piss, don't ya?"

"No. I said I'm fine." She returned to staring out the window. Before she could react, he wrapped his right arm around his middle and pulled her across the seat so that her back was against his side and her feet were against the door. She screamed in fright and tried to release herself from his grasp, but he held her firmly.

She kicked against the door, but he let go of the wheel and pulled the knife from his pocket again. She lay still and stared up at him with wide eyes of fear. He set the knife down on his left leg and took the wheel again. Assured she wasn't going to move he let go of her and began to slide his right hand over her body.

He slipped his hand over her breasts and down to her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut and cried. "Please don't," she pleaded. He pushed hard on her bladder. She whimpered.

"What's the matter?" he asked mockingly. "You said you were fine."

"I lied," she cried. "I have to go to the bathroom. Please leave me alone."

"You lied to your daddy?" He pressed down on her stomach again. She winced in pain.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please, I'll never lie again. I'm sorry. Please!"

"No, I think you need to be punished. You'll learn not to lie to me again."

"No, please! I learned my lesson. I'm sorry."

"No, I'll teach you your lesson." He pushed down on her bladder with his thick fingers. She squirmed under them and pleaded him to stop.

"Why are you doing this?"

"There's nothing I love more than a desperate girl," he answered. He had a hungry look in his eyes. He rubbed her belly with his palm.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She felt a warm burst and began to flood her jeans. He slid his hand down over the front of her pants and rubbed between her legs. She sobbed. She soaked through her panties and the bottom of her jeans. A puddle formed on the seat under her and spilled down to the floor.

He took a hold of the steering wheel with his knees and used his left hand to masturbate while he rubbed her through her wet jeans. She lied still under his hand and sobbed while he got off. A minute later his body trembled and she knew he had climaxed. He removed his hand and put it back on the wheel. He left his jeans unzipped. She lay rigid where he left her, soaked and traumatized.

* * *

I know this story took a sort of dark turn, but it's the way it played out in my head.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Gone in Search Of

Carly paced back and forth in front of the windows. Spencer was slouched in the arm chair. Freddie was sitting on a barstool with his head in his hand on the counter. Mrs. Benson stood next to him with her arms folded. It was 1 am and Sam still had not returned.

"You shouldn't have left her here alone," Mrs. Benson spoke up. She had been coming over more frequently since Sam had moved in. She never felt Spencer was responsible enough to care for Carly let alone another teenage girl who had just been through such a traumatic experience as losing her mother.

Spencer ignored her. "Everything closed an hour ago. She should have been home by now regardless of where she was," Freddie answered.

Carly stopped pacing and looked over at them. "What if she's not coming home? Maybe she ran away. That's why she didn't take her phone." Spencer looked at her with a concerned look.

"She didn't run away," Freddie replied.

"She could have. It's not Sam has ever owned up to any of her problems."

"She didn't," Freddie said again.

Carly marched over to him. "How do you know she didn't? Do you know something we don't?"

"No. I just know she wouldn't run away. She wouldn't leave without telling us."

"Ha," was Carly's only reply. She turned and went to sit on the couch.

"She wouldn't. Think about it. If Sam was going to run away, she wouldn't walk, she'd need transportation and she has no money for that. Don't you think if she was going to run away that she would have waited till she got that money from her mom's company?"

"Well, she probably didn't think about it. She doesn't usually plan ahead or think of the consequences of her actions," Carly replied.

"No. I just know that she wouldn't do that. There's something not right about the situation." They all just stared at him with unconvinced looks.

"Whatever. I'm going to find her." He jumped off the barstool and went for his jacket.

"Freddie, it's pouring outside. And you can't go wandering around Seattle in the middle of the night. There are _hobos_ out there," Mrs. Benson explained. Freddie didn't stay to listen. He was out the door and running down the stairs out into the cold night air.

He walked briskly down the street. He wasn't sure where to look first, but he decided to head to Sam's house. It was boarded up so he stuck around to the backyard. He double checked to see that no one was around and he smashed a brick through the window. He hoisted himself up and tumbled onto the kitchen floor. He stood up and looked around. Everything had been left inside. There were still dirty plates in the kitchen sink. He left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

He checked Sam's room first. Her bed was still there but mostly everything else had been cleared out. He headed down to her mother's room. There were holes cut from the carpet where the blood stains had been. The walls had been cleaned too. An outside street lamp shone through the bedroom window and Freddie was able to make out outlines of photo frames on the dresser. He got closer to examine them.

There were some school pictures of Sam and some of Melanie from what Freddie guessed to be awards ceremonies. There was a more recent one of Sam from the Miss Seattle pageant. He picked it up to look at her. She had a tiara on her head and was wearing a long pink gown. Her smile was wide. Freddie had never seen her look so beautiful before. He popped the glass from the frame and folded the picture to put in his pocket. Then another photo caught his eye on the corner of the dresser. In the photo Sam's mom was lying in a hospital bed looking tired, but happy. She had two baby girls in her arms. Freddie realized it must have been from the day the girls were born. Next to Mrs. Puckett was a man Freddie didn't recognize. He figured that this must be Sam's dad. He was husky and did not appear too thrilled to be getting his picture taken. In fact, he didn't look happy at all considering his wife had just given birth to two beautiful, healthy baby girls. Freddie stared into the angry eyes of this man he had never met and suddenly felt he knew what had happened to Sam. He grabbed the photo and ran from the house.

He arrived back at Carly's apartment within minutes. His mother greeted him at the door looking frazzled. Spencer was speaking to cops and Carly was still seated on the couch. She jumped up when Freddie arrived.

"Freddie, you're drenched. Let's get you back to your room and into some dry clothes before you catch pneumonia," his mom was saying.

He put his hands up to stop her. He was soaked to the bone from the rain and was shivering, but he hardly noticed. He was trying to catch his breath. Carly came over to him. "Spencer called the police to report Sam missing. They're regarding it as a run away case for now."

Freddie shook his head, still trying to breathe. "No. She didn't. Look." He thrusted the photo frame at them.

Carly and Mrs. Benson looked at it. "So?" Carly asked. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Sam's dad. He must have found out about the money. He must have come to take it."

Carly looked confused. Spencer and the cops came over to see what the commotion was about. Freddie repeated himself. "Her dad. The money. From the company. He must have heard somehow that he was supposed to get it. He came back and took Sam so he could get the money." It was making more sense in his head then it seemed to be coming out of his mouth because they were all staring at him like he had gone crazy.

"Freddie, that doesn't make sense. Why would he take Sam? He would have just taken the money," Carly replied.

"I don't know. But I think he took her. I, I can prove it. The Lewbert Cam! Why didn't I think of it before?" He took off full speed up the stairs and returned a half minute later with his laptop. He set it up on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Everyone else gathered around. "We have a view of the lobby from the Lewbert Cam for 'Messing with Lewbert.' If Sam left with someone, we'll see it on the cam. I'm checking the video feed within the last 6 hours." He fast forwarded through the video watching closely for Sam.

"There!" Carly shouted. "Rewind it!"

Freddie rewound the video and played it back slowly. "I was right," he said sadly. Sam was there with her father holding onto her wrists as he dragged her out to the parking lot.

The cop behind him made a phone call. "Charley? It's Bill. The girl we called in 30 minutes ago as a runaway. We have evidence of kidnapping. I'm bringing in the video for facial recognition. I want you to up the patrol vehicles looking for her. Caucasian male, looks to be about late forties, maybe 5 foot 8. Yeah. See you in ten." He closed his phone and motioned for the other officers to move out. "Don't you worry, folks. We'll find her. I'll need the copy of that video, son." Freddie burned the feed onto a disc and headed to him and the police headed out.

Carly ran to Spencer and he hugged her. "It' alright," he said. "They'll catch him."

Freddie slammed his laptop shut. The noise caused everyone to look at him. "I'm going, too," he announced.

Mrs. Benson looked alarmed. "Fredward Benson, don't you think for one second that I am allowing you to go off in search of a kidnapper."

Freddie stood up and looked her in the eye. "Don't you think that man is going to be on the lookout for cops? They may never get to them. What if he hurts her? Huh? What do you think he's planning on doing after he gets the money? Think he and Sam are going to set up a house with a white picket fence and live happily ever after? He'll kill her! I won't let that happen. I can't stay here and wait for the cops to find out that man killed her! I'll find her myself!"

"I'm coming with you!" Carly said.

"No way!" Spencer announced.

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Mrs. Benson said.

"I am going, mother. You won't stop me."

He jogged across the hall. Carly followed him over making to go with him, but he stopped her. "Carly, stay here. It's dangerous. One of my best friends is already in danger. I don't want to have to worry about your safety, too. I would never forgive myself if I let you come along and you got hurt."

Carly protested but Freddie ignored her. He went to his room and got his backpack. He threw in a change of clothes and a Swiss army knife. He began to change out of his wet clothes. He threw on a dry hoodie as Carly appeared in his doorway. He stared at her. "I mean it, Carly. You're staying here."

She nodded. "Just promise me you'll be careful. If Sam didn't fight against him, then he must be really dangerous." She had tears in her eyes.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I'll find her. I promise." He hugged her and went to the kitchen. He threw bottles of water and a bag of crackers into his bag and then returned to Carly's apartment. His mother was standing there with her arms folded.

"I'm going now, mom. I don't know when I'll be back."

Mrs. Benson sobbed and hugged him. "Freddie, please don't go!" she cried. Freddie pushed her away. "Mom, I have to do this. Sam needs me. I have to save her. Spencer, I need the keys to your motorcycle."

Spencer gave him the keys and hugged him. Freddie walked past Carly in the doorway. He stopped and hugged her again before taking the elevator downstairs.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Glimmer of Hope

Sam leaned her head against the window. The glass felt cool against her hot forehead. She tried not to think about what just happened to her, but it was making her nauseous. She leaned forward and vomited on the floor.

"Oh, what the hell, Samantha?" her father screamed.

She ignored him and went back to leaning against the window.

He swerved the car into the right lane and took the exit. She no longer cared where they went. She was wondering how long he would let her live after he got his money. Suddenly she was thinking instead of Melanie's fate. She wished she could think of a way to keep him away from her sister, but her mind was clouded. She wondered what time it was. Maybe three or four a.m. The sun was not yet up.

Her father pulled into a Wal*Mart parking lot and dragged her out of the car. She obeyed limply. He dragged her to the juniors section and began speaking to a female employee there.

"My daughter had an accident in the car. Could you find her a pair of pants? Nothin' fancy. We've got a lot of drivin' to do. Jus' some sweat pants or sumthin' would be fine."

Sam stared at the floor. She tried to imagine what the face of the lady looked like right now. Probably wondering why a 17 year old was having accidents. The lady asked her what size she was, but Sam didn't answer her.

"It's alright. She looks the same size as my own daughter. I'll find her something." She led them to a rack of lounge pants and pulled a pair off the rack. There are panties over here if you need a pair. She pulled a pair down and gave them to Sam. "Would you like to change into them here? Then you can just take the tags up to the front to pay if you want."

"Uh. Yeah, that's fine," he replied. "Samantha, go put those on. I'll be right here waiting for you." He emphasized the last part.

Sam took the clothes and entered the dressing room the lady opened for her. She slid out of her wet jeans and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She changed into the clean clothes and came out of the dressing room. The woman gave her a plastic bag for her wet clothes. Sam thanked her as her dad took her by the hand to drag her off. Sam quickly turned back to the lady and mouthed the words "Help me." She tried to really emphasize her lip movements so she would understand. Then she turned back to her father. The lady stared after her. Sam didn't know if she understood her or not, but it was currently the only hope she had.

Her dad left the store without paying. This late at night the store was understaffed and practically deserted, so no one seemed to notice. Her dad began trying to open doors to the cars in the parking lot. He found one unlocked and pushed her into the passenger side. He bent down under the steering wheel and pulled the plastic part off. He pulled out some wires and started untwisting them. He put two ends together repeatedly until they sparked and the car started.

"Aha! Here we go!" he said. "You stunk up the last car. Got us a fresh one."

She returned to staring out the window as he peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Speed

Freddie set his GPS for the best route to Boston. He could only guess that Sam's dad would take her to get Melanie since he would need them both to get his money. He knew he was probably about four or five hours behind them and that he would have drive twice as fast to catch up. Right now he was speeding along the highway at about 90 mph. He was praying not to get pulled over. There was not a lot of traffic this time of night. He thought it would have even been considered a peaceful joyride if not for the circumstances.

He had already been riding for an hour or so. He thought about what would happen when he did manage to catch up to them. He had no idea of what he would do to get Sam away.

"Just worry about it when you get there, Freddie," he said aloud to himself. He was glad the wind was cold. It was keeping him awake.

He heard his Bluetooth beeping. "Hello?"

"Freddie, it's Carly. Where are you?"

"Um, somewhere on 90. Still in Washington."

"Listen, the cops just called. They said they got a lead from some lady who called in and reported Sam's description with her dad in Wal*Mart in Port Falls."

"Port Falls? Where is that?"

"Idaho."

"Ok..."

"Do you know where Spokane is?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well it's like 20 minutes from there."

"Oh. Alright. Thanks, Carly."

"Wait. There's something else."

"What?"

"This guy. They ran his face through their recognition software. He's wanted in like three different states for robbing liquor and convenience stores. He's had people at gun point and knifed some people."

"Oh."

"Freddie, you need to be really careful with this guy. He's very dangerous."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

"Ok. Just find her and then both of you come back home."

"We will. Bye, Carly."

They were about 300 miles ahead of him. He sped up a bit and tried to concentrate on the road. All he could think of, though, was Sam's face. He tried to remember the last time he had seen her laugh. It had been awhile. He loved to hear her laugh. He loved making her laugh. He thought about the night on the fire escape. He never got the chance to tell her what it meant to him that she was his first kiss. He swore to himself that he would find her and let her know. He would tell her how much she meant to him. He would tell her how much he cared about her. He would tell her that he has been thinking about that kiss ever since it happened. He had to find her because he had to tell her these things. With every thought, he pressed harder on the pedal.

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Dream of a Dream

Sam sat up at the sounds of sirens. The car was pulled to the side of the road and she was watching her dad being taken away in handcuffs. Someone was opening her car door. She got out and stood to see her rescuer. Freddie engulfed her in a hug. She looked into his eyes. She could never thank him enough. She kissed his lips and felt an eternity pass. "I love you," he said. "I love you, too," she replied.

"Samantha?" he said to her.

"What is it?"

"Samantha?" he repeated. His voice changed. It was deeper. "Samantha?"

Sam bolted awake. It was her father saying her name. She must have fallen asleep.

"Samantha, are you listening to me?"

She winced. The sun was up now and its position suggested it was probably late morning.

"Samantha, wake up. There's an exit coming up with a cafe that has the best Reubens in the world. We're gonna stop and get some lunch. I'll let you come in and eat as long as you don't try to pull anything. Can you manage that or will I need to put you in the trunk?"

She stared at him with a pallid expression.

"Yeah, you'll be good. Cause you know what'll happen if you don't."

She glared out the window again, looking for a sign to show her where she was. About half an hour later they took an exit for Bismarck. They pulled into a parking lot at a little diner called Kroll's.

Her father opened her door and pushed her inside. She kept her head to the ground. He pushed her into a booth and sat across from her. A young waitress came over. "What can I get y'all?"

Sam simply stared at the table. Her dad spoke up. I'll have a coffee and you can bring her a chocolate milk. "Alright, you guys want a couple menus?" she replied.

"Uh, no. We know what we want. You can bring me a Reuben with extra sauerkraut and you can bring her a cheeseburger."

Sam glanced over at the waitress's apron as she was jotting their order down. She noticed the outline of a cell phone in her pocket. The waitress began to walk away, but Sam quickly grabbed for her. The woman turned around, startled.

"Sorry," Sam said quickly. "I don't want any pickles on my cheeseburger."

"Um, alright," the waitress replied. She yanked her apron out of Sam's hand and walked away, still looking alarmed.

Sam discreetly tucked the cell phone under the elastic of her pants. Her father stared at her angrily. She tried to look innocent. "I hate pickles," she lied.

"Try it again and you'll be in the trunk," he replied.

Sam leaned back in her seat and stared out the window next to her. She wished a cop would drive by. She thought of the dream she had earlier. She now wished it hadn't been a dream. What she wouldn't give to have woken up to Freddie's face. She thought about the kiss they shared in her dream. She thought of the kiss they had actually shared that night on the fire escape. She had told him it was just to get it over with, but that's not how she really felt about it. She had a crush on Freddie since she met him. She loved his cute nerdiness. And she hated how he was always after Carly. She made up for her jealousy by beating on him. She wished she had had the guts to tell him how she felt. Now she might never have the chance.

The waitress brought their food and Sam picked at her burger and fries, not really hungry.

Her dad gave her a stern look and she shoved some food in her mouth to appease him. She ate a couple bites of her burger and announced she had to use to bathroom.

"How could you possibly have to go again?"

"I don't know. I have a small bladder."

"Forget it."

"Please. No one is in there. I've been watching the door. And I won't talk to anyone on the way. Please!"

"Let's go."

She gave him a weird look. She had not counted on him wanting to come along. "Um, you're not gonna come in, are you? I think that would look kinda weird."

He gave her a look. "I'm gonna wait at the door to make sure you ain't talkin to no one in there. And if you're in there too long, I'm comin in after ya."

He followed her to the bathroom door. "Two minutes. I'll be waiting."

She hurried inside and sat down in a stall. She had planned on calling for help, but she knew he'd hear her. She sent a text to Carly instead. "I'm at Kroll's Diner in Bismarck, right off the exit. Send help! –Sam"

She tucked the phone back under her pants hem and flushed the toilet so he would hear it. She turned on the sink and let it run for a few seconds and let her hands run under it. She turned it off and left the bathroom. She wiped her hands on her pants and she rejoined him.

"You're lucky," he said. They returned to the table and sat down.

* * *

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Phone Calls

Carly was in the shower when Spencer knocked on the door. "Carly, you got a text message."

She peeked around the curtain. "Is it from Freddie?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I, uh, don't recognize the number."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "I'll be out in a minute."

She came out a few minutes later in her robe, combing her hair. "Where's my phone?"

"On the counter," Spencer replied.

Mrs. Benson was peering out the window as if she expected Freddie to ride up with Sam at any second.

Carly picked up her phone and checked the number. "It's not even this area code."

"What is it?" Spencer asked.  
"Uh, 701."

"Hey, I know that code. Socko's aunt lives in Bismarck. She has that same area code."

"How do you know Socko's aunt's phone number?" Carly asked.

"Well, you see this one time, Socko, his aunt, and I all took this trip and..."

"Yeah, bored now," Carly replied. Spencer frowned. "Maybe you should read it."

"I doubt Socko's aunt is texting my phone, but ok," she said sarcastically.

Carly opened the text and read it. "Oh my God, it's from Sam!"

Mrs. Benson ran over. "Sam? What does it say? Is she alright? Is Freddie with her?" She snatched the phone from Carly's hand to read it herself. "Bismarck. She's in Bismarck."

Carly stole her phone back. "I'm calling Freddie." She put her phone to her ear and waited for his voice.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed when he got on.

"What? What is it?"

"Sam's in Bismarck. Some place called Kroll's Diner. Right off the exit."

"Bismarck? Ok, well I'm like 10 minutes from there."

"Well, hurry!"

"Ok, I'm going. I'm gonna call the police, too. I'll call you when I've got Sam."

"Ok, Freddie. Be careful!"

"I will. Bye."

Freddie quickly dialed 911. A woman picked up on the other line.

"911 emergency. How can I help you?"

"You need to send cops to Kroll's Diner in Bismarck. Sam Puckett is there."

"Sir, what is your emergency?"

"This is the emergency. Get cops to that diner. Hurry before he takes her again."

"Sir, this line is for emergency calls only."

"What? This is an emergency! Sam Puckett was kidnapped and she's at that diner. You need to help her! Send help! Now!"

"Sir, it is a serious offense to report a false emergency. I'm going to clear the line now. Goodbye."

"Wait! But! What the? Arghh!" He took a deep breath and thought for a second before calling back.

"911 emergency. How can I help you?"

"There's a bomb in Kroll's Diner under the stove. Better get someone there before I blow the whole place up!" Then he hung up. "God, I hope that works." He saw a sign for the oncoming exit and sped up.

* * *

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Now or Later

Sam chewed her food as slowly as she could, trying to delay her father from leaving. She kept glancing out the window expecting to see a patrol car, but none appeared. It didn't look like anyone was coming.

The restaurant manage walked glumly to the middle of the floor and raised his voice. "Excuse me! I need everyone's attention, please. I have just been instructed to evacuate the building. Everyone is to leave in an orderly fashion and reconvene on the opposite side of the parking lot by those trees." He pointed out the window to a line of trees across the lot. "No one is to leave the premises. The police will be arriving shortly."

A customer spoke up. "Why do we need to evacuate?'

"It appears there has been a bomb threat in the diner," the manager replied.

Chaos erupted in the diner. Customers began to flee the building. The manager tried to announce that there was no need for panic, but his words were met with screaming and a stampede. Sam ducked under the crowd and made a run for it. Her father tried to grab her but was prevented by the mass of people all trying to crowd out the door at the same time.

Sam ran towards the kitchen. She felt the cell phone slip to the floor, but there was no time to go back for it. She ran past the freezer and into an employee locker room. She checked to see he wasn't behind her and then stepped inside of a huge storage locker. She pushed her way through coats and sat down on the floor behind a cardboard box and waited.

Freddie followed the sounds of the sirens to the diner. He hopped off the motorcycle and scanned the crowd of people standing in the parking lot. No sign of Sam. He saw a man exiting the side door of the building and ran towards him. Recognizing the man from the photo, he shouted, "It's him. That man has a gun! Stop him!"

Mr. Puckett looked around to see who was yelling and was ambushed by police officers. "Freeze! Or we'll shoot!" Mr. Puckett looked astonished. "I didn't set the bomb. I swear. I was just going to move my car so it didn't explode. Honest!"

"Don't listen to him," Freddie yelled. "He kidnapped Sam Puckett."

"Kid, you shouldn't be here," an officer said to him. "Get back around the front."

"No! I'm not going anywhere until he tells me where Sam is!"

"I have no idea what this boy is talking about," Mr. Puckett replied.

"Ya know, I think I do remember that name. 'Puckett.' Yeah, we got a missing person's report on her yesterday. I'll run it through. Keep your gun on him." The officer went back to his car and then returned a minute later. "This is the guy. I've got his picture."

Mr. Puckett tried to make a run for it, but the cop nearest tasered him. He fell to the ground and they handcuffed him.

"Wait!" Freddie yelled. "Where's Sam? What did you do to her?"

The cops pulled him to his feet. "Why are you so worried about her? You her boyfriend?" he asked mockingly.

Freddie stared him down. "No," he said firmly. "But I love her more than you ever have."

Mr. Puckett's smile faded. "Well, if you love her so much you can have her. If ya can find her, that is. The little bitch took off running through the diner."

Freddie didn't wait to watch the cops load him into the patrol car. He ran around the front of the building and burst inside. The other cops were busy grilling the customers while they waited for the bomb squad to arrive so no one noticed him. Freddie checked the bathrooms and under all the cabinets as he ran through the building.

Sam sat quietly at the bottom of the locker. She knew it would only be a matter of time before her father found her. She wondered what he would do. Would he kill her right then? Or would he drag her to the middle of the woods or somewhere? Kill her and leave her body where no one would find it before heading off to kill Melanie? She would never see Freddie or Carly or Spencer or her sister ever again. She put her head between her knees and sobbed. She wished the bomb would go off and save her from her fate.

The locker open and she cried louder afraid to look into his face. She felt his arms pulling her out. They weren't big and rough as she had expected, but soft and gentle. She was being lifted to her feet and someone was hugging her. She looked up into his face and saw Freddie. She must have fallen asleep again.

He hugged her and cried. "Sam, Sam, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She looked into his eyes. "Freddie?"

"I'm here, Sam. I'm here. You're safe now." He pulled her close.

"Freddie, is it really you?"

"It's me, Sam. I'm here. You're safe now. Everything will be ok. You're safe."

She sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cried too. "Sam, I was so worried."

"I want to go home," she cried.

"I'll take you there," he said. "Let's go." He put his arm around her and escorted her from the building. He explained to the cops about the bomb threat and since they didn't arrest him, he told them he was taking Sam home. Sam watched as they took her dad away in a patrol car. He glared at her as he passed.

Freddie called Carly. "She's here. She's safe. We're coming home."

Sam heard Carly scream on the other line. Freddie smiled and hung up. He strapped his helmet on Sam's head and helped her onto the back of the bike. He hopped on front and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned against his back and they rode off.

* * *

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17: Home Again

It was near midnight when they arrived back in Seattle. Freddie parked the bike and helped her off. He put his arm around her waist to steady her and walked her inside to the elevator.

Carly and Spencer tackled them when they reached their apartment. They crowded Sam and tried to ask her a million questions at once. Freddie stepped in front of her and pushed them aside. "Guys, let her breathe." He led Sam to the couch to sit. "We're both tired. Maybe we should all get some sleep."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Spencer said.

"I made your bed for you in your room, Sam. I'll go put out some pajamas for you." She hugged her quickly and ran upstairs.

Sam remained on the couch. "Do you want me to help you upstairs?" Freddie asked her.

She shook her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't sleep here. What if he comes looking for me again?"

Freddie sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Sam, he's in jail now. He'll never come after you again. I promise."

She shook her head and cried. "Please let me come stay with you. He wouldn't know to look in your apartment. Please!"

Freddie looked to his mom. She came and sat on the other side of Sam. "Of course you can stay with us, dear."

"I'll go let Carly know." Freddie went up the stairs after Carly.

"Come along, sweetheart." Mrs. Benson took Sam's hand and led her across the hall.

Sam insisted on sleeping next to Freddie so Mrs. Benson let them have her bed for the night. She helped Sam into her pajamas and into bed next to Freddie. "I'm right down the hall if you need anything," she said.

"Thanks, mom," Freddie replied.

Mrs. Benson turned off the light and left the room. Sam stared at the ceiling clutching the top of the blankets. Freddie put his hand over hers and she turned to look at him.

"It's alright," he said. "You're safe."

"How can you be sure?" she whispered.

"Because I'm here now. And I won't let anything happen to you." He brushed her hair back. "Come here." She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "You're safe here." She nestled into his chest. "Close your eyes," he said. He kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares

Freddie jolted awake at the sound of Sam screaming. She had pushed away from him and was writhing on the bed. "No! Please! I learned my lesson! I'm sorry! Please don't touch me! Please don't! No!" she screamed.

"Sam! Sam, wake up!" Freddie shook her and her eyes bolted open. She was panting and there were tears on her cheeks.

"It was just a nightmare, Sam. You're okay," he said, brushing the hair from her face.

She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I think I wet the bed," she whispered.

"It's okay," he replied.

Just then, Mrs. Benson bolted into the room and turned on the light. "What happened? I heard screaming!"

"It's okay, mom. She was just having a nightmare." Mrs. Benson gave a sigh of relief.

"Mom, can you stay with her for a few minutes? I need to get some new sheets. She had an accident."

"Of course, dear."

Freddie left the room and Mrs. Benson went to Sam's side. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up." She took Sam to the bathroom and ran bath water while Sam got out of her soiled pajamas. She helped her into the tub and bathed her like a child. "Do you want to talk about your bad dream?" she asked.

Sam shook her head. "Ok. I'm here if you change your mind."

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

Mrs. Benson drained the tub and wrapped Sam in a towel. She combed her hair and helped her into a pair of Freddie's boxers and a tshirt. Freddie had wiped down the mattress and replaced the sheets.

"Can you stay with her just a couple more minutes? I wanna hop in the shower real quick."

"Whatever you need. I'll stay with her."

"Ok, I'll be quick. Two minutes."

"Take your time, Freddie. I'll watch her."

Freddie went into the bathroom and Sam crawled back into bed. Mrs. Benson tucked the covers around her and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Sleep well, Samantha."

Sam's eyes were already beginning to droop. "Good night, mom. I love you," she said sleepily and rolled over. Mrs. Benson smiled fondly at her and tears came to the corners of her eyes. She leaned down and kissed Sam's head as Freddie emerged from the bathroom.

Mrs. Benson got up to leave the room.

"Mom, are you alright?" Freddie asked.

"Uh huh. Fine, dear. Get some rest." She left the room.

Freddie shrugged and turned off the light before crawling in next to Sam.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19: A New Morning

Sunlight streamed in the windows. Freddie opened his eyes and turned over. The bed was empty next to him. He jumped up and ran from the bedroom. His mom was standing at the stove. "Mom, have you seen...?" He stopped when he spotted her at the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Your mom make pancakes," she said with a mouthful.

Freddie sat across from her and his mom put a plate on pancakes in front of him. "Good morning dear. Slept well, I hope?" she asked. She placed more pancakes on Sam's plate.

"She must like you," Freddie whispered. "Usually she just makes me eat bran flakes for breakfast and a grapefruit."

"Sam, dear, will you be staying with us again, tonight?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Can I?" Sam replied.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

Sam looked at Freddie. "Is that alright?"

Freddie stopped chewing to answer her. "Yeah. I actually feel a lot better knowing where you are."

Sam smiled. "Ok, I guess I'm staying then."

"I need to run to the store for some things. Sam, is there anything special you want for dinner tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Honey, we are celebrating the fact that you are home and that you're safe. I will make whatever you want."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Didn't your mother ever make you a special meal for your birthday or anything?"

"Um. My mom didn't make meals. Ever."

Oh! Well, what's your favorite meal?"

"Ham," Sam replied.

"Well then we are having ham for dinner tonight."

"You mean it?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes. If it is ham you like, then we're having ham."

Sam jumped up from the stool and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mrs. Benson patted Sam's head. "Of course, dear. It's no trouble. I'll be back in a bit. Now finish your pancakes."

Sam returned happily to her plate. Freddie stared amazed at what just happened.

* * *

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Broken Glass

"But Sam!"

"Carly, I said no. You and Freddie can do it. I'll run the camera."

Sam and Freddie were sitting on the floor of his mother's bedroom and Carly was sitting on the bed trying to reason with Sam to restart iCarly.

"Sam, you haven't left Freddie's apartment in over a month. You used to come over every day and now I hardly ever see you."

"No one is stopping you from coming over."

"Uh, yeah, Freddie's mom pretty much hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Freddie replied.

Carly gave him a look that shut him up. "I miss you, Sam. You won't even talk to me anymore."

"I'm talking to you right now."

"We're having an iCarly meeting. That hardly counts as friendship talking."

"Well, fine, then let's talk. What should we talk about? Lip gloss? Boys?"

"How about we talk about what happened between you and your dad that is causing you to never leave this apartment?"

Freddie gave Carly an astonished look. Sam suddenly looked very shaken. "No."

"Sam, you have to talk about it."

"No, I don't."

"So that's it? You're just gonna live here in Freddie's apartment forever. Never leave again? What if they move? What about when Freddie goes to college? You just gonna stay here?"

Sam gave Carly an angry look and stood up and stormed out of the room.

Carly watched her go and then gave Freddie an annoyed look. "Thanks for your help."

Freddie shook his head. "You shouldn't push her. She's not ready."

"It's been over a month. When is she going to be ready? I'm not saying that what she went through wasn't upsetting, but it's not like he made her watch him cut her sister up into pieces or anything. She was kidnapped, but now she's home and she's safe."

He shrugged. "It's more complicated than that."

"Why?"

"It just is. She needs more time. And if you keep pushing her, she'll never talk."

Carly sighed and left the room to find Sam. She knocked on the door of Freddie's room. Mrs. Benson opened the door.

"Oh, sorry. I thought Sam would be in here."

"She is."

"Oh," she said looking confused. "Um, can I talk to her?"

"Samantha does not wish to speak with you right now, Carly. I suggest you go home."

"Samantha?" she said, half to herself. "Um, could you just tell her that I'm sorry. Please?"

"I will see that she gets the message. Goodbye." Mrs. Benson closed the door in her face and Carly stood there stunned for a moment before returning to Freddie.

She walked in, still looking confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sam is in your room, with your mom."

"And?"

"Does there need to be an 'and?' She's with your mom in a room, willingly."

"Yeah, they've gotten really close lately."

"Sam? And your mom?"

"Yeah. It was a little weird for me too at first."

"A little weird?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's just that Sam won't leave the apartment."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Well, I meant she won't leave, but she won't be here by herself either. My mom switched swifts so that she could be with Sam during the day while I am at school. She's been home schooling Sam here and they've been getting along really well."

Carly stared at him in disbelief. "How did that even happen?"

"Well you know my mom. She loves having someone to take care of. And Sam, well, she needs to have someone taking care of her right now. And I think that she kinda sees my mom as the mom she never had. You know, one who cares whether she's well fed and clean or not."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. I mean, it's actually pretty amazing. Sam does her schoolwork every day now. She bathes regularly and my mom has even got her eating healthy foods. Sam hasn't eaten a fat cake in weeks. And she even has table manners now."

"Holy crap!"

"Yeah." He looked away with a sad look.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous that Sam is getting all your mom's attention?"

"No. It's not that."

"What is it?"

"It's really great how my mom has been helping Sam. But...it's not enough."

"What do you mean? Not enough for what?"

Freddie looked pained. "It's not enough to make her forget what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

He just shook his head. "Forget it."

"No. Why do you say that? Did she tell you something about what happened?"

Freddie looked uneasy. "Not consciously."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Tell me."

Freddie sighed. "Well, I just think that something else happened to her when he took her."

"Like?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Now tell me what you know."

Freddie got up from the floor and began pacing the room. He stopped in front of his full length mirror on the closet door. He could see Carly staring at him from the bed, waiting for an explanation. "She's been having nightmares and wetting the bed every night since I brought her home."

"What?"

He turned back to her. "Every night she wakes up screaming and she wets the bed every time. My mom had to put a plastic sheet on the mattress and she's been making Sam wear diapers to bed."

"Poor thing. What is she dreaming about?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

Carly gave another annoyed look. "Figures."

"Well, I don't know what the dream is about. But I know it's always the same one."

"How do you know?"

"Because she always is screaming the same thing."

"What does she say?"

Freddie looked away from her again and stared down at the floor.

"Freddie? What does she say?"

He paused for a moment before quietly answering her. "She screams, 'Please don't touch me. I've learned my lesson. Please don't touch me.' Over and over again."

Carly's eyes widened. "You think he hurt her?"

Freddie shook his head. "I think it's worse than that. I think he molested her."

Carly jumped off the bed. "No. No way. He couldn't have. He just...Sam." Tears formed in her eyes.

Freddie stared at himself in the mirror again. "I should have killed him when I saw him. I should have fucking killed him!" he screamed and punched the mirror with all his might. The glass shattered to the ground and Carly ran to him. "Freddie!"

He stood there staring at his bloody fist with angry tears in his eyes, breathing heavily. "Freddie, you couldn't have known. And if you killed him, then you would have gone to jail."

"I don't care. I want him dead."

"If you are in jail, then you can't be here to help Sam." She took his wrist in his hand and looked at his knuckles. "I'm going to get the first aid kit. Sit down."

Carly returned wheeling in Mrs. Benson's enormous first aid kit. She wiped his hand clean and bandaged it up. "If what you say is true, then it's really important that Sam talks to someone. Anyone."

"But she won't."

"Maybe she would talk to your mom about it."

"No. I already asked my mom to try to talk to her, but Sam just shuts down whenever either of us brings it up. Then she usually has a panic attack and we have to get her to calm down again. Then my mom usually makes her some soup and doesn't make her talk the rest of the day."

"Well, panic attack or not, she needs to talk about it or it will continue to haunt her. If your mom won't make her talk, then you have to do it."

"Did you not just hear what I said? She won't."

"Make her. Lock her in a room and force her to talk."

He pulled his fist out of her grasp and stood up, staring at her. "Carly, she was kidnapped. I really don't think locking her in a room and forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do is really the answer to her problems."

"I'm not telling you to chain her to the toilet. Just make her sit down with you until she talks. You know that she has to do it. And you know that she won't talk to a professional about it. So it has to be you."

"Why me?"

"Because she trusts you."

"She trusts you. You're her best friend."

Carly shook her head. "Not the way she trusts you. She trusts you with her safety. You're the one who saved her from him. She trusts you with her life. You're the one she'll speak to. But you're going to have to make her do it. And you can't let your mom step in because if Sam breaks down, she'll give in to her and won't make her talk. It has to be you. You know it."

"I just don't think she's ready. She needs more time."

"How much time is enough? Another month? Years? She'll just keep having those nightmares. She won't forget about him. It's not something that'll just go away. It will get worse if you don't do something."

Freddie still looked uneasy.

"Freddie, you know what needs to be done. She needs you to do this for her."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."


	21. Chapter 21: Panic Stricken

Carly returned to her apartment and Mrs. Benson left for work. Sam remained in Freddie's room with the door closed. Freddie knocked and came in. Sam was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard. She looked up when he entered but then returned to staring at the bedspread. Freddie discreetly locked the door behind him and walked towards her. He sat on the edge of the mattress across from her.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I want to talk."

"I don't."

"I know. But we're going to talk anyways."

She made to get up but he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back down. She looked at him fearfully. "We're talking, Sam. You're not leaving."

Her fear turned to annoyance. "You're not the boss of me."

"Either you sit here and talk with me, or I'm leaving. The apartment. You can stay here by yourself till my mom gets home from work."

"You wouldn't leave me here. Your mom said you have to stay here."

"I don't care. I'll leave. And I'll take all the phones with me and you won't be able to call her." He tried to sound confident in his words, but his voice wavered a bit.

"Why?" She looked afraid again.

"Because I want you to talk to me. So either agree to sit here and talk or I'm leaving. And you'll be by yourself the rest of the night. Carly and Spencer have gone out so they won't be able to come over either. It will just be you here. Alone."

She looked ready to cry. He wanted to hug her and tell her that he would never leave her, not ever, but he refrained.

"Fine," she said.

Freddie took a deep breath. "Okay. Good." He wasn't sure how to even start. "Okay. I want you to give me every detail about what happened between you and your dad."

Sam looked annoyed again. "He had a knife. He took me from Carly's apartment. He drove me halfway across the country because he wanted to get Melanie so that he could get the money from my mom's company. Then I stole a cell phone from a waitress and texted Carly who called you. Then you called and said there was a bomb and everyone fled the restaurant and I ran and hid. Then you found me and saved me. The end. Anything else you want to talk about? Or can I get up now?"

"No. I want you to tell me what he did to you."

"I just told you."

Freddie shook his head. "No. I want you to tell me about when he molested you." He gulped.

Sam's expression changed. She stared back into his face and Freddie wasn't sure whether she was going to cry or hit him.

"How did you know?" she asked instead.

Freddie stared empathetically into her eyes. "So it's true. He did. It's what you scream about every night when you have a nightmare."

"Oh," she said. She stared down at the blanket.

Freddie put his hand on her shoulder but she shuddered and he removed it.

"Sam, you need to talk about this."

She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut.

"Sam."

She began to hyperventilate and clutched the edges of the blanket in her fists.

"Sam. Breathe."

She ignored him as her body began to shake. Tears rolled from her eyes and she clenched the blankets harder.

"Sam, please don't do this." He crawled across the bed so he was sitting beside her and pulled her close to his chest. "Sam, please breathe. Don't have a panic attack on me now. Please."

She continued to hyperventilate and her body shook against him. Freddie tried not to panic. He had seen his mom talk Sam out of a panic attack before but he never had to do it himself. He pulled Sam onto his lap and held her close. Her body was rigid in his arms. Her breathing was rapidly increasing pace. He rubbed her back and spoke soothingly to her. "Sam, it's okay. Just breathe. Breathe with me. Feel my chest go in and out. C'mon Sam. You have to breathe with me."

Her eyes remained clenched and she gripped Freddie's jeans in her hands as he held her. "Sam, breathe, please. Breathe with me. Feel my body move when I breathe. Do it with me. In and out. In and out." He over exaggerated his chest so she could feel it beneath her. He repeated himself until her breathing finally began to slow again. "That's good Sam. In and out. Keep going."

Minutes passed and her breathing regulated again. Her eyes were still clenched shut but she released her grip on his jeans. He could feel her warm breath against his neck. He ran his hand along her face. She was drenched in a cold sweat and was still slightly shaking. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. You're alright. I'm here."

She finally opened her eyes. Everything was still blurry. She leaned against his chest and let him rub her back. "I can't feel my face," she whispered. "Everything is numb."

They sat like that for awhile before she spoke again. "Okay. I'll tell you."

She remained in his lap and recounted the details of the trip to him. Freddie listened with a solid expression. His anger grew when she told him what he had done to her.

After the story, Sam just stared off into the room and he sat there, not knowing what to say. "It's good that you told me."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "You can't change what happened."

"No, but he can be punished for what he did to you. He can be in jail for the rest of his life."

"Yeah."

"I know, it's not an equal punishment for what you're feeling right now."

"What I'm feeling?" she said absentmindedly. "I don't know what I'm feeling."

"That's okay too. You don't have to know."

"Freddie? Why are you the one who came to save me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why didn't you just call the police and tell them where I was? Why did you risk your life to come save me? You don't even like me that much."

"That's not true. I like you."

She looked up at him and he returned her gaze. "You do?"

"Do you think I would be sitting here with you on my lap if I didn't like you? That I would let you stay in my apartment and sleep in a bed with me every night?"

"You pity me. That's not the same."

"It's not pity. I like you."

"Okay." She looked away from his face but he pulled her chin up to look him in the face again. She stared into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I like you," he said again.

"You locked me in a room and gave me a panic attack."

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again. "Still mad at me?"

"A little."

He kissed her again. "Still?"

"No."

He kissed her again.

"I said I wasn't mad."

"I know. I wanted to be sure." He kissed her again before she nestled back into his chest. He snuggled her close and inhaled the delicious smell of her hair.

She played with a fuzz on his shirt. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll ever get him out of my head?"

"Yes. I think so."

She sighed. "I hope so. I really hate wearing those diapers to bed."

He smirked. "I don't know. I think they look kinda cute on you."

She looked at him with a stern look. "Watch it, Benson!"

He kissed her again.

"Don't think that when I'm mad at you, you can just kiss me and..." He cut her off by kissing her again. She gave into his lips and let her body relax against his.

"Not fair," she replied when they finished.

"All's fair in love and war," he replied.

"Love?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly.

He looked a little flabbergasted that he had said it aloud. "Yes. Is it okay if I love you?"

She paused for a moment. "Only if it's okay that I love you too."

He smirked again. "Yeah, I think that would be okay."

"Better be," she said, trying to sound tough.

"Oh please, are you gonna fight me if I say no?"

"I should. You were gonna leave me here by myself just because I wouldn't talk to you."

"I wouldn't have actually left. I would never do that to you. I would never leave you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good. Because I don't ever want you to leave."

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22: Payment

Sorry this has taken soooo long to get to you.

* * *

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Freddie's arm wrapped loosely around Sam's body, holding her on his lap until she broke the silence. "How long have you liked me?"

"How long?" he asked looking down at the top of her head.

She fiddled with a string on the carpet. "Yeah, how long?"

"Uhm...How long have you liked me?"

"I asked you first," she said defiantly.

"But, I don't really know. I guess it was that night we kissed. When you told everyone on iCarly that you hadn't kissed anyone either. It was right then."

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

Freddie rolled his eyes in embarrassment. "Alright, well now you have to tell me."

Sam continued with the string. "Well, I guess I liked you longer than you've liked me."

"Oh?" Freddie asked curiously. "How long?"

Sam bit her lip and then looked up grinning. "Since that day you came to school dressed as Nug Nug."

Freddie stared in disbelief. "What? No way..."

"It's true!"

"But...Why? I was doing that to get you to insult me."

"I know. That's why."

Freddie stared at her, confused, yet amused.

"You risked your reputation with every other girl in school being dressed like that just to get my attention," she continued. "It made me feel...I dunno...special." She shrugged and went back to playing with the string again, blushing red.

He smirked at her. "You're cute when you blush."

She frowned at him. "I hate you."

"Nuh uh, you looovvvee me," he laughed.

She crossed her arms. "Nope, I hate you."

"You love me! Admit it!"

She put her nose up in the air. "No, Freddie Benson, I definitely hate you." She resisted smiling.

"You love me, Sam! Tell me you love me. Say it!" He began to tickle her. "Say it. Say you love me!"

She erupted with laughter as she tried to fend him off. "No, I hate you," she giggled.

"Say it! Say you love me!" he laughed.

"Alright, alright! I love you."

He stopped tickling her and stared into her eyes. She stared back. "I love you," she said seriously.

"I love you too," he replied. Then he leaned forward and kissed her forcefully, putting his hands around her face as he did so.

She wrapped her arms around his back and slid her tongue into his mouth.

The touch sent tingles through his body and all he wanted to do was touch her. He knew if he could just touch her, then everything could be okay for both of them. He needed to hold her forever. It was his only wish.

She seemed to be feeling a similar need because her hands were grasping at him trying to push her body closer to him as they kissed. Her hands wanted to get more of him. She pushed him back against the bed. His arms fell to his side as she climbed on top of him. He could feel the heat emanating from her body and his excitement rose. She pulled her shirt, putting her hands on his chest and whipping her hair out of her face.

His breath caught in his throat as he admired her body. She was muscular, yet slender and soft. Her face was filled with passion as she leaned down to kiss him again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

She answered him by kissing him again. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them from his body. His member stood already, excited by the blonde on top of him. She rose her body up a bit so she could take off her own pants. She slid her panties off and mounted him again in only her bra.

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed up at her. She caught sight of his gaping mouth and asked, "What's wrong? Do you not want to do this?"

Freddie shook his head coming out of the trance. "No, it's just that you're really beautiful."

Sam laughed. "Ok, Benson, you don't need to score brownie points with me. I'm already on top of you."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know. Guess that's how you know I mean it."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. She bit his lip as she pulled away and ran her hands along his jawline. She let them trail down the front of his body while she nibbled on his ear.

He murmured. She feathered kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

She continued downward, tracing her finger along his happy trail. She slowly slid his boxers down and tossed them over the side of the bed. The feeling of the open air on his exposed body made him shiver. She gently grasped his dick in her hand and stroked it. Freddie tilted his head back and shut his eyes. Sam grasped more firmly and began to jerk him slightly.

She curled one finger down to stroke his balls and Freddie twitched at the touch. She smiled and did it again, giggling at the way his body jerked. He glanced up at her as she did it a third time. "Having fun?"

"Yep." He smirked at her as she did it again. She gave him a wide smile before sliding her body down his legs. She enveloped his dick with her lips and slid it into her mouth. His eyes shut as he moaned softly. She flicked her tongue against the tip, licking around the edges like a melting ice cream cone.

"Oh...Sam.." Freddie moaned.

She took the whole of his dick in her mouth now and lightly tapped his balls again with her index finger. She felt him twitch inside her mouth and sucked hard on him as he moaned.

"Sam, that feels amazing."

She returned to licking the tip before sliding her lips off completely. She crawled back up his body, pecking him with kisses.

Her soft curls brushed Freddie's skin as she moved about him. The light touch of her lips on his warm skin send shivers through his body. He was breathing heavily now. She came up so her lips were level with his ear and she whispered, "I want you in me."

Her warm breath and the words she spoke rendered him speechless. He merely nodded his consent.

She leaned over the side of the bed and opened up the nightstand. She reached under some notebooks and fat cakes wrappers and pulled out a condom.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Your mom gave it to me," she said matter of factly.

He gaped at her. "My mother? Gave you a condom?"

"Yeah, so?" she asked, unwrapping it. "She said I should always use protection."

"Yeah..I just can't believe she gave you a condom."

"She's never given you a condom?"

"No."

"Oh...well she obviously did not think you were gonna be using one."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm joking. Can we please not discuss your mother anymore before we're about to do it? It's kinda turning me off."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he said with a cheesy smile.

She laughed. "Alright, alright."

She slid the condom over his dick. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, absolutely sure? Because we don't have to. I didn't tell you I loved you because I thought it would get you into bed. I really do love you."

Sam stared down at him. "I know you do. And I love you too. And this is more than that." He nodded.

She took a hold of him and helped him position to slide it in. She winced as he broke through.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he noticed.

"Yeah," she said, still wincing. "Just go slow, ok?"

He put his hands behind her hips and slowly began to thrust her. She opened her eyes to look down at him.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked. She nodded. "It hurts a little, but it's good," she lied. "You can go a little faster."

He sped up a bit. "How's this?"

"Yeah, that's good."

They got into a steady rhythm and Sam was finally able to relax and enjoy the sensation of having him inside her. She leaned down so she was closer to him and he reached up and unhooked her bra. She helped him slide it off. He watched as her perfect, cream - colored mounds bounced along as she rode on top of him.

He pumped her in and out, using all his muscles to defy the gravity between them. She tilted her head back, letting out a loud moan. "Damn, Freddie."

Freddie wanted to comment but he was using all his concentration not to come until he satisfied her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Sam noticed the screwed up look on his face and sensed his predicament. She leaned her face down close to his and whispered "Let it go."

Her soft voice caused him to lose his concentration and he erupted inside of her, panting. She simply smiled and continued riding him as he drained. He muttered an apology. "I was trying to wait. I'm sorry."

She leaned down and pecked his lips. "I wanted you to do that."

"But I wanted us both to.."

She cut him off. "I wanted this to be for you. To thank you. For saving my life."

* * *

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Risk

Sam curled up against Freddie's chest. He gave her a concerned glance. "Is that what this was?"

"What?" Sam looked up at him.

"Did you just do this cause you felt you owed me for saving you?"

She sat straight up. "Freddie, no. No, of course not. I really like you. Love you, even. I /wanted/ this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Does it feel sure?" she asked.

Freddie grinned. "Very sure."

"Good," she replied. She nestled back into his shirt.

"So..." he stroked her hair. "What now?"

"I'm hungry," she stated bluntly.

Freddie chuckled. "I could have guessed. So what should we have for dinner? I think there's pasta in the cupboard I could make for us."

Sam traced circle on Freddie's arm. "Actually, I was thinking...maybe...maybe we could go out somewhere..." She sounded uncertain in her words.

Freddie paused in disbelief and stopped stroking her hair. "You mean out out? Like out of the building out?"

She nodded slowly. "Mhm." She looked up. "Not too far, thought. Like maybe we could just go to the Groovy Smoothie...and then come right back with food."

"Are you sure you're ready for that? You don't have to. I can always go and come back. Real fast."

She shook her head. "Carly was right. I can't stay here forever. And...I feel safe with you." She squeezed his hand.

He smiled down at her. "So, to the Groovy Smoothie for drinks and fries?"

"And cheeseburgers," she added. "With extra cheese."

He smirked. "You miss fast food, huh?"

"Oh God! So much!"

He laughed.

"Not that I don't love when your mom cooks, but my taste buds are seriously lacking right now."

"Trust me! I get it!"

She smiled.

"So, you ready?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be." She climbed off of him and he stood up. He took her hand in his and they left.


End file.
